


If It’s Quite Alright (I Need You Baby)

by bxtterflykisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, proposal, the boys are mentioned kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxtterflykisses/pseuds/bxtterflykisses
Summary: “Dance with me for a bit, Lou.” Harry says, already pulling him close. He lets him, his eyes crinkling, laughing at the boy’s eagerness. His smile never going away even as he rests his head on Harry’s chest, larger hands gripping tightly on Louis’ smaller ones and waist, hands warm and touch familiar.Louis immediately forgets about his hard day at work, focusing on the moment happening because he knows this is Harry’s way of cheering him up. He didn’t even have to say anything. But it is working. Quicker than he thought it would be. He realizes now that Harry is his weakness.Maybe he always was.“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off you...”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	If It’s Quite Alright (I Need You Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> this was mainly inspired by me having a breakdown over the song ‘can’t take my eyes off you’ (you know that song) at 3 am and as a result I decided to write this and broke down even more. it’s really inspiring if you ask me tbh
> 
> it took me six days to write this because I couldn’t stop crying in between. wow. idk why that song has emotionally drained me. I can never listen to that song the same again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mess!

As soon as Louis walk through the door of his lovely home, he is immediately greeted with the smell of freshly baked cookies and the faint sound of music. 

That must mean Harry’s back home, then. 

Good. He missed him. 

Smiling, he quickly kicks off his shoes and makes his way to the kitchen, the music getting louder and louder as he approaches nearer. When he does make it to their kitchen, he sees Harry dancing and singing loudly to himself, twirling around with the tray in his oven mitts-covered hands. 

“I love you baby and if it’s quite alright, I need you baby...” Harry sings loudly, before bending his knees to put the tray into the oven. With a little shake of his bum, he closes the door and stands up right again.

He lets out a chuckle and leans against the door frame, crossing his arms and watches his boyfriend with a fond smile. 

It’s a song he recognizes, obviously. A song that holds so much meaning for the both of them. There was a time when that song was playing on the radio when they first got together, both (but more so Harry) sobbing with uncontrollable tears pouring down their faces after confessing their love for one another in the car.

_“Can’t believe we’re crying, Haz,” he had said, forehead resting Harry’s shoulders and trying to hide his flushed face from the younger boy. “This is so fucking embarrassing.”_

_Harry nodded in agreement, curls tickling Louis’ ears. “We’re never telling anyone this is how we got together. If anyone asks, just be like... I don’t know... Say something else. Definitely make it more romantic.”_

_He lifted his head and stared at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows and an amused smile, the other lad’s eyes lit up at the sight of him._

_“Say something?”_

_“Yep! ‘m sure you’ll find something to say with that big mouth of yours. You’ve always got something to say.”_

It was a silly thing, he admits, but Louis loves the story of how they became a couple. Of course, just like him and Harry, it all came out and everybody found out. To this day he doesn’t know how everyone came to know the truth. Part of him thinks Harry was one who told them. 

(He did tell them, the day they were offical, actually. Louis finding out years later and Harry telling him, rather dramatically, that he couldn’t simply hold it in any longer.) 

When Harry does finally notice him, green eyes sparkling bright as ever, (just like when they first got together. _So beautiful,_ Louis thinks), he pulls him further into the kitchen with a smirk on his lips.

“Dance with me for a bit, Lou.” Harry says, already pulling him close. He lets him, his eyes crinkling with laughter at the boy’s eagerness. His smile never going away even as he rests his head on Harry’s chest, larger hands gripping tightly on Louis’ smaller ones and waist, hands warm and touch familiar.

Louis forgets about his hard day at work, knowing this was Harry’s way of cheering him up. He didn’t even have to say anything. But it is working, quicker than he thought it would be. He realizes now that Harry is his weakness.

Maybe he always has been.

“You’re just to good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you...”

It scares Louis a little just how in sync they are with each other. How easily they understand each other. He’s never met anyone that he trusted quicker than he trusted Harry. It’s almost as if they were always destined to be together. Like soulmates even. 

Oh, God. Harry’s turned him into a love sick fool. 

“How was work, Lou? Bad day?” 

He groans, shutting his eyes and focuses on the beat of Harry’s heart. “Bad day.” he confirms with a defeated sigh. Harry, being the angel that he is, presses a soft kiss on his head and doesn’t push further, nuzzling into Louis’ hair. 

“Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay..” he whispers and Louis feels content. At peace.

They remain in comfortable silence just swaying to the music playing in the background, letting Harry twirl him a couple times. Louis treasures times like this. Just the two of them against the world. Alone in their house where no one can tell them what to do. Where Louis has Harry all to himself. It’s comforting and Louis wishes for this moment to never end. 

But along with everything else, the song finishes and Harry lets go of Louis. He frowns at the lack of warmth but immediately quirks up a smile when he finds that the song, their song, is playing once again.

“I just love this song, Lou.” Harry defends, “I never want it to end.” 

“Me neither.” 

So they dance to the song playing in the background again and again and again. But Louis never complains, choosing this over whatever he has to do tonight. He makes a mental note to check his calendar when his boyfriend speaks up again. 

“Lou, I need to tell you something.” 

This definitely catches him off guard. He tenses as Harry pulls away with a small smile. Louis can’t begin to understand why he’s smiling like that. He goes through a mental list of things that Harry might say next. Neither of them looking pretty. Louis braces himself for the utter heartbreak he’s about to experience. He can already see it now. 

This day’s about to get worse. He can feel it. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” he asks quietly. So quietly, in fact, he doesn’t even know if Harry heard him or not. He doesn’t look up. Doesn’t want to see his green eyes lose their spark for him. “If you are then just rip the fucking bandage off. Just rip it. Quick and easy. Come on, rip it.”

_I’m not ready. I’m not ready. I’m not ready. I’m not ready._

“What?” Harry replies quite loudly, with what Louis hints as shock. And now he’s laughing. “You’re so dramatic, Lou. _Just rip it!_ Babe _,_ I’m not breaking up with you! Of course not I’m not!”

He looks up at the man, hope and relief clear in his eyes. _Oh, thank God,_ he thinks. He furrows his eyebrows, though, confusion getting the best of him. 

“Then what is it?” 

Harry looks determined, to say the least. There’s something in his eyes, in his smile and body language that Louis cannot pinpoint. _Maybe mischief?_

_Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothing else to compare..._

The curly lad fumbles his hand in his pockets and Louis watches as he tries to pinpoint Harry. _Maybe fondness?_

Then, before he even knew what was happening, Harry kneels down on the floor, taking his hand into his bigger ones (Louis can never get over their size difference). 

_ Oh. Holy shit, he wasn’t prepared for this! _

“Louis Tomlinson. Baby. _God_ , where the fuck do I even begin? The first time I met you in the loo and I accidentally peed on you. Still so sorry about that,” Louis laughs, tears threatening to fall as he places a gentle on Harry’s cheeks, him leaning into it. “I knew— I knew you were something special. Like there was something telling me that I shouldn’t let you go because we weren’t done yet. That you were going to turn my world upside down. And look how right I was.

You have bought love, happiness and so much joy into my life. You helped me discover who I am and you’ve stuck by me even after all these years and I love you so much for that. You are the most dramatic person I know, but I love you all the same. I know... I know that in the past, we were on and off for a few years, and in those two years I have never felt more alone because I wasn’t with you and I’m just so happy and glad and over the moon to have you in my arms again. I decided long ago to never gonna let you go again.

You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.” 

Harry pulls out a velvet box from his pocket, presenting it Louis before opening it. Inside was most definitely a ring, a golden ring, and the older man couldn’t stop the sob from escaping, putting his hands to muffle the embarrassing noise. 

“You quoted Friends, oh my God.” he whispers in disbelief. 

Harry falls a little more in love with Louis.

Blue met green and Louis could feel his whole world stop.  Harry smiles up at him reaching out for his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. 

“Will you marry—“

“Yes! Yes! _Fuck_ , of course I will! _Yes_!” He blurts out. He leans down to kiss his now fiance, lips tasting like salt water (because of Louis’ rainfall that is tears), peppering his face with small extra kisses. 

“Can you at least let me say it?” Harry says, his eyes shut as Louis attacks his face. 

He stops kissing Harry all over after a few minutes and leans away from him, nodding his head in confirmation. He doesn’t mind hearing it again. 

The curly headed man clears his throat, reaching for the velvet box yet again after discarding it on the floor when Louis attacked. Louis tries not to laugh. 

“Louis, my love,” he says slowly, “Will you—“

Louis tackles him on the floor, their lips connecting once again, large hands wrapping around his waist as they lay in their kitchen floor. Harry hasn’t shoved him off yet so he took this as a good sign. 

“You didn’t let me finish again, Lou.” Harry mumbles in between their current make out session.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” 

“But the cookies—“ 

The cookies end up burning and the house almost burns down with it. They panic, trying everything to stop the house from collasping and screaming at the smoke detector to _shut the fuck up._ In the end, they eat the first batch of cookies that was made before Louis got home and danced the night away. But of course, Harry trips over nothing and Louis is sitting with his fiance on the kitchen floor both so drunk on happiness. 

And Louis can’t wait to spend the rest of life with this idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a different person after this.
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! thank you so much!


End file.
